This invention relates to a completely compact, portable, and self contained device providing depth recordings or readings giving it's user vital information pertaining to depths in a body of water. Unlike stationary mounted systems on watercrafts, the Depth Sphere was designed for it's capabilities to record readings from shorelines, areas where the user cannot penetrate, have clear passage to, or hesitant to enter not knowing the depth.
The major advantage over it's counterparts on the market today is, it's capabilities to record water depths yet remaining compact, self contained, simplicity of use, portability, and storability. Thus, making the unit's capabilities of usage extend beyond it's counterparts.